Because You Loved Me
by LeMistressV
Summary: A couple of years pass after the big battle. Tifa finally decides to leave Cloud and move on. But what does Cloud have to say about it? Please don't flame me! Anyway, i don't own ff7 or any of the characters, nor do I own Celine Dion's song.


Because You Loved Me **Because You Loved Me  **

By: LeMisstressV 

_For all those times you stood by me, _

Tifa walked towards the blonde figure nervously.She didn't know how to break the news to him."Um…Cloud?"

_For all the truth that you made me see,_

Cloud glanced at the charming girl standing in front of him."Yeah?"

_For all the joy you've brought to my life, _

Tifa wrung her hand nervously."I…have to go…somewhere," she began. 

_For all the wrong that you made right, _

Cloud raised an eyebrow."What are you talking about?Where exactly are you going?" 

** **

_For every dream you made come true, _

Tifa sighed and bit her lip."Well, I've done a lot of thinking, and well…I've finally decided to leave," she answered. 

_For all the love I found in you,_

Cloud dropped his sword that he was practicing with on the floor."What?Why?"

_ _

_I'll be forever thankful baby, _

_You're the one who held me up, _

_Never let me fall, _

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all,_

Tifa shrugged."I figured I just have to move on now.I mean, after we saved the world and all, all I found here was loneliness.I've decided to move somewhere where I can make a new living for myself.I'm sorry, Cloud.I hope you understand," she explained.She then walked away, then broke into a run, trying to force the tears from coming down.

_You were my strength when I was weak, _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak, _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see, _

_You saw the best there was in me, _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed, _

_I'm everything I am, _

_Because you loved me. _

_ _

Cloud watched as Tifa ran.He stayed where he was, still shocked at her sudden decision.Suddenly, memories overflowed through him.

_You gave me wings and made me fly, _

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky, _

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me, _

_You said no star was out of reach, _

_You stood by me and I stood tall, _

_I had your love I had it all, _

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me, _

_Maybe I don't know that much, _

_But I know this much is true, _

_I was blessed because I was loved by you. _

Cloud closed his eyes he remembered his made up childhood.

**Tifa smiled as she caught sight of Cloud waiting out in the darkness."Hey, sorry I'm late," she apologized, sitting next to him. **

**Cloud jumped at the sound of her voice."Huh?Oh, I was worried that you wouldn't show up." **

**Tifa replied, "Hmph, such faith you have!Well anyway, why did you want me to come up here?" **

**"No reason," the blonde responded, looking up at the sky. **

**Tifa glanced at the sky curiously."Wow, I haven't done this for a long time.It brings back many memories of when my dad use to take me out here," she said with awe."This used to be my favorite spot." **

**Cloud said nothing, but shot a glance at the beautiful girl. **

**"Hmm…Why don't we make a promise?" she suggested. **

**Cloud looked startled."Right here?" he asked. **

**Tifa giggled."Why not?Promise me you'd come for me when I really need you, okay?I've read lots of books where a knight in shining armor saves a beautiful princess.I want at least experience that once.So will you do it?" she asked seriously. **

**Cloud shrugged."…I dunno…" **

**"C'mon!Promise me, okay?" **

**"Yeah, sure…" **

_You were my strength when I was weak, _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak, _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see, _

_You saw the best there was in me, _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed, _

_I'm everything I am, _

_Because you loved me._

Cloud shook his head as the memory slowly faded.He looked away from the doorway and slowly walked out of the room."It's all my fault.Why am I not running after her?Is it because still love Aeris more than her?" he asked himself in puzzlement.He closed his eyes as another flashback took place.

**"Cloud!" Tifa screamed as she stretched her hand towards Cloud. **

**Cloud looked up from his vision and glanced at Tifa. **

**Tifa stretched her hand farther for him to reach.But suddenly, the rock beneath her crumbled… **

_You were always there for me, _

Tifa ran towards the train station in tears.She roughly brushed them away as she waited for the train to come."After all this time, he's still crazy over her.I thought he would change…"

"The train will be here in a few minutes now.Please wait patiently for it to arrive."

_The tender wind that carried me, _

Cloud thought for a moment, fighting over with his conscience."What's wrong with me?I'm losing everyone that I love…"

"Do you really love her?" a piece of his conscience asked.

"I don't…know…" Cloud answered.

"Wasn't it Tifa who always made you smile every time you were unhappy?"

"I guess so," Cloud answered to himself.

"But so did Aeris," the other half of his conscience.

Cloud put his head in his hands."…Tifa…"

**Tifa turned around to face him."Cloud, wake up!Why are you acting like this?This isn't like you.I don't care what anyone else thinks, you're pure human to me.No matter what," she said with a smile on her lips. **

**Cloud looked up at her with confusion. **

**Tifa smiled again."C'mon, let's go home," she said, stretching her hand towards his… **

_ _

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life, _

"It was Tifa who never gave up on me when everyone else abandoned me.It was Tifa who stood by my side even when I was possessed.Tifa was the one who brought me back to my senses and stayed with me through all the pain I went through.It was her who understood me through everything, and she loved me even though I loved someone else.Tifa…" Cloud said."Tifa was the one who cared about me the most, not Aeris."

_You've been my inspiration, _

_Through the lies you were the truth, _

_My world is a better place because of you. _

"Tifa!" He ran out of the house and ran as fast as he could.

_You were my strength when I was weak, _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak, _

_ _

Tifa sadly glanced back to where Cloud's house was."I hope the guys won't take it so hard once they find out I'm leaving."

_ _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see, _

_You saw the best there was in me, _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed, _

_I'm everything I am, _

_Because you loved me. _

"All aboard!"

Tifa stared at Cloud's house a little longer."I guess you're not coming after me after all…"

A gnarled hand touched Tifa's shoulder."Young lady, you better get on or you'll miss your train."

Tifa shook out of her daydream."Oh, yeah, thanks," she said, slowly walking towards the train.She glanced once more at Cloud's house from a distance, then looked away as she boarded the train.

_You were my strength when I was weak, _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak, _

Cloud ran towards the train station as fast as he could.

**"Cloud!" Tifa stretched her hand towards Cloud.She yelped as she fell towards the ground. **

**"Tifa!" Cloud jumped towards her, catching her before she fell… **

**Cloud blinked for a moment as he continued to run.**

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see, _

_You saw the best there was in me, _

**"Hey, c'mon promise me!" Tifa said, turning around. **

Tifa disappeared and then reappeared in Cloud's mind.She kept appearing in his mind at different times of her past.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed, _

**"Cloud!" **

**"Hey, Cloud!" **

**"You know what, Cloud?" **

**"…Oh, Cloud, let's go!" **

**"…Thanks, Cloud…" **

**"No matter what, Cloud…I'll always be by your side…" **

** **

_I'm everything I am, _

_Because you loved me. _

Tifa looked away from the window, trying to erase the memory of Cloud from her mind.As the train began to move, someone cried out her name.

"Tifa!!"

Tifa looked up in a start and glanced at the window."Cloud?" she asked herself in disbelief.But then smiled as she saw Cloud running to catch up with the train.

Cloud stopped in his tracks as he watched the train leave with Tifa.He sank onto the floor as rain began to pour down on his spiky head."…I failed…I failed to bring her back…"

Suddenly, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder and looked up.

Tifa smiled at him.She said nothing, but stared at him as he returned the gaze.

"Tifa…"

Tifa brushed away her tears and laughed as she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Cloud looked surprised, but then smiled, returning her tight embrace with happiness.

_I'm everything I am… _

_…Because you loved me… _


End file.
